


Harry Potter and His Wheezy

by huff_le_puff



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Arguing, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Bad Jokes, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Cheesy, Coffee, Comfort, Daily Prophet, Feelings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Internalized Acephobia, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Ron Weasley, Panic Attacks, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Break Up, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sad Harry Potter, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: A bunch of one shots for my two favorite boys, some just as friends, and some as more than.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 398  
> Warning: sad harry, past Harry/Ginny

Harry sat on the sofa he and Ginny had picked out when the moved in here together. _Ginny._ He sighed again. She'd dumped him last night and he hadn't eaten since. He hadn't actually moved, really.

The Floo in the next room flared, and he cringed. Was this someone coming to yell at him? He hoped not, he'd already berated himself enough.

"Harry, Mate?"

Oh, Ron. He didn't sound mad?

Harry didn't answer. He seemed to have lost his voice -- instead he pretended to be asleep.

Ron -- after checking four other rooms -- walked into the sitting room. "There you are, Merlin, hiding from me?"

Harry barely breathed. He hoped Ron would leave him to wallow in his sadness.

Ron rolled his eyes. "C'mon Mate, I know you're pretending. Move over and give me that bag of crisps."

Harry sighed and sat up, handing the bag of Sea Salt & Vinegar crisps.

Ron scoffed. "Really? Vinegar, yuck. No wonder you're not replying to anyone, the taste probably washed your brain." Ron chuckled. "Nothing? Damn."

Harry felt Ron's arms wrap around him, and he tried to move, until he heard a firm, "Don't."

He finally relented and sunk into the comfort.

"Ginny's told everyone she dumped you."

Harry's shoulders slumped. She'd told everyone he was a terrible boyfriend then.

"She said it wasn't anything to do with you, it was her."

Harry scoffed.

"Oh, stop. It _is_ her, y'know. You don't gotta blame yourself all the time." He paused. "I know you can't help it, but still."

Harry sighed.

"Mione's going spare, you haven't answered any of her owls."

Harry looked into his face. "Owls?" he croaked.

"Oh, you _do_ have a voice still." Ron muttered. "But yeah, she was worried. She probably sent sixty some. But don't worry about it. And don't listen to the Howlers."

Ron stood, and Harry caught his arm. "Wait, don't pull away yet." Harry blushed. "I mean--"

Ron placed a hand over his mouth and sat back down, dropping the empty crisp bag on the floor. "I'll help you clean up later." He said, pulling Harry onto his lap, partly. He was too big, but his legs rested on Ron's.

"Ron,"

"Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 499  
> Warning: chessy af, cussing

Harry was sitting in an armchair away from everyone else. Not that he felt excluded, not at all. He just wanted some space to himself. He rather liked watching the Weasleys together. They just, _fit_.

"Hey, uh Mate?"

Harry was taken from his thoughts and saw Ron. Harry looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Can we uh, talk?" Ron jerked his head toward the stairs. "Alone?"

Harry thought it weird Ron wanted to talk alone, but simply stood, wiping his hands on the legs of his sweatpants. "Let's go, then."

They climbed the stairs quietly, only the creaking of the old stairs and laughing family fading in their ears.

Finally they reached Ron's room and each sat together on his bed.

After several moments of silence Harry blurted, "Out with it then, everything's all right, yeah?"

Ron shrugged, and summoned all his courage. "Hermione said if I didn't tell you she would, and it needed to come from me."

Harry leaned back with a chuckle. "What? Are you tired of me?" He paused. "You're not, are you?"

Ron shook his head and smiled. "Far from it. Far, far from it."

Harry raised a bushy brow.

"Half the time I get too embarrassed to say anything."

Harry was confused. Why couldn't he just come out with it already?

"Nevermind..."

Harry grabbed his sleeve. "Don't fucking dare!"

"What?"

"You're scaring me, Ron! Why can't you just tell me?!"

"Because for all I know, you'll hate me!" Ron yelled.

"Why the hell would I hate you? You've been my bestfriend for ten years."

"I just..." Ron flopped onto his bed, closing his eyes. "I like you, Mate. Have for awhile now."

"Well I'd hope -- oh." Harry closed his mouth.

Ron was refusing to look at him as he churned the new information over in his mind.

When he _did_ finally look up, Harry had pulled him sleeves over his arms and was looking at his arms.

"Ah, I screwed everything up, didn't I?" Ron groaned.

Harry shook his head, the curls he had quivered. "No,"

Ron's head snapped up from watching Harry play with his sleeves to look at his face. "Pardon?"

"I uh, like you too."

"Bullshit."

Harry laughed. "No, not bullshit. Think I'd have smelled it."

"You dork." Ron rolled his eyes, laughing as well.

Harry took his hand carefully, and Ron shook his head. "If you don't stop playing with those sleeves Mum's gonna kill you. It stretches the jumpers."

Harry chuckled. "Smells like it's dinnertime."

"Ooh! I hope there's chicken."

Harry rolled his eyes. Same old Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 194  
> Warning: muggle AU

Ron had been a nurse for six years, and he'd never seen a man look so handsome. Odd, it took this long, really. It was quite inconvenient, crushing on a patient.   
  "Mister Potter, how are you feeling?" He asked, sitting near the man's bed.

"Fight me!" The patient demanded.

Ron chuckled, moving a few of he pillows so he could check Mister Potter's vitals. "Maybe later. Get some rest."  
—-  
"Back again hottie?" Mister Potter muttered.

Ron laughed. "Hottie? Well thank you."

Mister Potter flushed scarlet.

As Ron was about to leave, Mister Potter said, "Fight me." before he started coughing terribly.

Ron gave him some water and said, "I'm not going to fight you, you'd win too easily."  
—-  
Later, Mister Potter noticed Ron back again, now with coffee.   
"Coffee, Mister Potter?"

Mister Potter nodded, taking the cup. Upon looking at the lid, he saw a number. _(309)5029566 — fight me, Saturday night @6?_

Mister Potter looked up, but Ron was gone. He made a note to keep the cup, and number.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 417  
> Warning: mentioned Ginny/Hermione, a kiss

Harry hated feelings. Particularly his feelings, but he wasn't picky. He especially hated when Hermione made him talk about them.   
 "Harry, I think we need to talk." Hermione had said. 

Then and there, he knew his life was over. He may as well move to America. Or New Zealand. Even Africa!  
But, because she was his best friend, he had agreed. And that's why he was here. 

  "Do you like him?" She asked. 

Harry ran a hand through his hair and took a loooong sip of his butterbeer. He was stalling, and he didn't mind admitting it. 

  "I don't want to." He finally said. 

She sighed and laid her hand across his. "But do you?"

He nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I do."

She nodded. "I thought so."

Harry seemed to slump. "I tried, 'Mione. I tried so hard not to. I'm sorry."

She shook her head quickly, frizzy curls bouncing. "Don't be, you can't help who you are."

  "But, aren't you mad?" He asked.   
She shook her head, and laughed. "Oh Honey, I can't believe I haven't told you!"

Harry sighed. "Just tell me, please."

  "I'm dating Gin."

Harry choked, and Hermione hurried to thump his back. "Well, that's great, 'Mione!"

Hermione smiled bashfully. "Oh, thank you. Anyway, Gin and I've been trying to get you and Ron together for nearly a month—"

  "Ron's straight, Hermione."

  "No he's not, he is a bisexual. You know what that is?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Hermione. Look, I really need to get going—"

"Promise me you'll meet me at The Toad next Saturday."

He gave her a questioning look. "Why? Isn't that place really fancy? Going as friends isn't something we can do, there."

Hermione smiled. Harry was such an idiot, sometimes. "I have my ways. Be there?"

Harry nodded. 

Little did he know, Ginny was having this exact conversation with Ron miles away. 

* * *

The Toad, Saturday

  "Oh, hey Mate." Ron smiled, as Harry sat. "What are you doing here?"

  "Hermione said she'd be meeting me here. What about you?"

  "Ginny's meeting me here. Should be here soon. Want to see if we can all sit together?"

  "Ron?" Harry said quietly. 

Ron nodded. "What?"

  "I think they've set us up." He paused, as Ron looked more confused. "On a date. Hermione seems to have the idea we love each—mmfh!"

Ron had leaned across the table and kissed Harry. 

  "Sorry, just felt right." Ron flushed. 

Harry smiled, flushing as well. "No worries, it was right."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 417  
> Warning:

Harry hated feelings. Particularly his feelings, but he wasn't picky. He especially hated when Hermione made him talk about them.   
 "Harry, I think we need to talk." Hermione had said.   
Then and there, he knew his life was over. He may as well move to America. Or New Zealand. Even Africa!  
But, because she was his best friend, he had agreed. And that's why he was here.   
"Do you like him?" She asked.   
Harry ran a hand through his hair and took a loooong sip of his butterbeer. He was stalling, and he didn't mind admitting it.   
"I don't want to." He finally said.   
She sighed and laid her hand across his. "But do you?"  
He nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I do."  
She nodded. "I thought so."  
Harry seemed to slump. "I tried, 'Mione. I tried so hard not to. I'm sorry."  
She shook her head quickly, frizzy curls bouncing. "Don't be, you can't help who you are."  
"But, aren't you mad?" He asked.   
She shook her head, and laughed. "Oh Honey, I can't believe I haven't told you!"  
Harry sighed. "Just tell me, please."  
"I'm dating Gin."  
Harry choked, and Hermione hurried to thump his back. "Well, that's great, 'Mione!"  
Hermione smiled bashfully. "Oh, thank you. Anyway, Gin and I've been trying to get you and Ron together for nearly a month—"  
"Ron's straight, Hermione."  
"No he's not, he is a bisexual. You know what that is?"  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Hermione. Look, I really need to get going—"  
"Promise me you'll meet me at The Toad next Saturday."  
He gave her a questioning look. "Why? Isn't that place really fancy? Going as friends isn't something we can do, there."  
Hermione smiled. Harry was such an idiot, sometimes. "I have my ways. Be there?"  
Harry nodded.   
Little did he know, Ginny was having this exact conversation with Ron miles away.   
———  
The Toad, Saturday  
"Oh, hey Mate." Ron smiled, as Harry sat. "What are you doing here?"  
"Hermione said she'd be meeting me here. What about you?"  
"Ginny's meeting me here. Should be here soon. Want to see if we can all sit together?"  
"Ron?" Harry said quietly.   
Ron nodded. "What?"  
"I think they've set us up." He paused, as Ron looked more confused. "On a date. Hermione seems to have the idea we love each—mmfh!"  
Ron had leaned across the table and kissed Harry.   
"Sorry, just felt right." Ron flushed.   
Harry smiled, flushing as well. "No worries, it was right."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 420 (hah)  
> Warning: mentions of someone falling out a window, silly argument, fluffy ending

  "Ron, stop following me." Harry rolled his eyes.

Ron moaned. "I said I was sorry! I didn't even let you get hurt."

Harry gave him an annoyed look and walked away quicker. "Don't follow me, Ron!"

  "Babe!"

Harry made a sharp turn and hid near Molly. "Hi there, Mrs. Weasley." He whispered.

She looked at him. "What are you hiding from?"

  "Ron. He won't leave me alone, and it's quite annoying."

  "There you are!"

Harry cursed. "I told you to leave me alone!"

  "What do you want?"

  "I want you to leave me be for ten minutes."

  "But--"

  "I'm mad at you, just leave me be!"

  "I saved your life!"

  "You PUSHED ME OUT THE WINDOW!"

  "It wasn't that far."

  "We live in a three story flat!" Harry yelled.

Molly sighed. She obviously wasn't making pie right now. "Why did you try killing Harry?"

  "I didn't try killing him." Ron told her. "I pushed him out the window."

Harry laughed. "Is that all?"

  "Why did you push him out the window?" Molly asked incredulously.

  "In my defense he was being incredibly annoying." Ron said.

Harry scoffed. "I asked what you wanted for dinner!"

Molly stared at them. "Did you get hurt, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Ron cast that spell that slows you down."

  "See? I saved his life."

  "I wouldn't have needed saving if you hadn't, oh I don't know...pushed me out the window!"

  "Mum, tell Harry I saved him, so it makes up."

Hermione chimed in, trying not to laugh. "He did save your life, Harry."

Harry glared at her. 

Molly sighed. "I think Harry's just upset you pushed him out the window. I'm sure he's grateful for your saving."

  "Why did you push him out the window, anyway?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged. "I didn't mean to."

Harry's head hit the table as he laughed. 

  "How can you accidentally shove someone through a window?" Ginny asked, lips twitching.

  "It was an instinct! I meant to just shove him a little bit, and he fell backwards through the open window." Ron shrugged. 

Harry watched him, trying not to laugh. "You're really sorry?"

Ron nodded, remorse all over his face.

Harry sighed and kissed his hand. "Fine, I'll forgive you."

Ron cheered.

 "If you get me a cat."

Ron stared at him. "But--"

  "Of course, if you want to sleep in the guest room again..."

  "I think Mint is a good name, what do you think?" Ron laughed nervously.

Ginny laughed. "Merlin Harry, you've got Ron wrapped around your finger."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 790  
> Warning: asexualiy, internalized aphobia, mention of cheating

  "You deserve so much better." Ron grumbled. 

  "What?"

  "Nothing."

  "No really. What'd you say?"

  "I said you deserve so much better, okay?" Ron snapped. 

  "Ron, I love your sister--"

  "If she loved you she wouldn't be sleeping with what's-his-name."

  "Michael."

  "You know the git's name?!"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

  "Harry you're my best friend and she's my sister. I wouldn't try to break you up. She doesn't love you if she's sleeping with another guy."

Harry shrugged. 

Ron leaned forward. "Mate?"

  "It's my fault."

  "Oh for-"

  "No, it is. I told her I didn't want to have sex for a bit and she said she'd just sleep with someone else then."

Ron stared at him. 

  "I know it's weird that I don't want to have sex, you don't have to tell me that. But I just can't right now."

  "Why haven't you broken up if you guys want different things?"

Harry shrugged. "I love her and she says she loves me."

  "Do you believe her?"

Harry toyed with his sleeve. "Yeah." 

Before Ron could answer Harry changed the subject. "Why are we talking about this?"

Ron shook his head. "You're thick."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

  "No, really!" Ron enthused "You deserve someone who respects you enough not to cheat."

  "She's not cheating if I know. And I do." Harry told him. "Look, I appreciate whatever this was, but I have work tomorrow."

  "I want to help. But I can't help if you don't tell me everything."

Harry sighed and plopped back in his chair. 

  "You can't help, okay? There's something wrong with me. I'm some sort of freak, and I'm fine with that!"

  "You're not a freak, and you're not fine with it." Ron countered. "You used to like sex, right?"

  "Oh god Ron!"

  "What? Should I call it the Frick and Frack? Fornicate? Do the do? Foo-"

  "Shut up shut up!!" Harry moaned, his sweater over his face so Ron could only see a few unruly curls. 

  "Then _talk. to. me!_ "

  "Fine. It was okay before. I mean, it was sex."

  "Did you like it? Were you excited to have it?"

  "We're talking about your sister!"

  "And it's painful for me too. But I'm willing for you!"

  "Ugh fine. I guess I didn't get excited, it was nice knowing she liked it. I liked making her happy."

  "But it didn't make you happy? You didn't go through work thinking, _'At least I can have sex later'_?"

Harry shook his head "Not really. But I didn't mind. It wasn't until recently that I just couldn't anymore. I didn't want to come home because I knew I'd have to."

  "Continue."

  "I started making excuses. Like I'd say _'I'm tired,'_ or _'I got hurt at work.'_ And she was cool with it. But eventually she could tell I was lying. And soon," he shrugged. "Well tonight."

  "She kicked you out so she could Frick Frack with Michael?"

  "Actually Chris."

  "Chris?"

  "He's the newest guy. Michael said he felt bad knowing who he was hurting."

  "That's fucked up."

  "It's not."

  "How so?"

  "I'm fucked up. What kind of guy, what kind of person, doesn't like sex?"

  "Charlie doesn't."

  "He doesn't?"

  "No, he doesn't like romance either."

  "I like that. I like when Ginny gives me massages or cuddles or kisses."

  "I feel like there's a word for it..." Ron muttered. "I know 'Mione's mentioned it sometime."

  "Don't mention it to her."

  "What?" Ron asked, leaning back. "But she can help."

  "I don't like when she," Harry shrugged. "I don't like when she studies me. I feel like a weirdo."

  "Asexual!" Ron yelped. "That's the word!"

Harry's head tilted. "What's that mean?"

  "It's when someone doesn't have sexual attraction to somebody. I think."

  "I don't get it."

  "You know how Seamus wants to have sex with anything and everything?"

Harry nodded slowly.

  "You're the exact opposite. You don't want sex. There's a ton of different kinds of asexuals, but it sounds like you."

Harry nodded again. "I don't, I don't like it."

Ron frowned. "What do you mean?"

  "I don't want to be asexual. I want to be normal."

  "You were never normal, Mate. But even so, just because you might be asexual doesn't mean it's a bad thing. I suggest you talk to Charlie, or look it up."

Harry nodded, but knew he wouldn't. He didn't want to tell anyone just yet. "Can I stay? Just for a few days until she says I can come back or-"

  "Don't go back."

Harry just looked at him. 

  "She doesn't deserve you! Look, while you figure shit out you're staying here, in the guest. If you stay permanently that's fine."

Harry nodded at him. "Thanks."

Ron nodded. "All I ask is that you cook."

Harry grinned. "I can do that."

Ron hugged him awkwardly, and said, "Alright?"

  "I'm scared. This is all so weird and different."

  "You'll be fine, you've got me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this! I hope I did asexuality justice. Keep in mind, not every asexual person feels the way Harry did, this is based loosely off my own experience. xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 800  
> Warning: implied PTSD and panic attacks

Harry closed the door roughly and tossed his keys and coat on the nearby counter. "Anybody home?" he called, sighing. Calling it out wouldn't change the fact that no one was ever home. Ron never came home until nearly nine o'clock, despite the fact that he and Harry got off work at relatively the same time.

Harry kicked his shoes off and made his way to the kitchen; more specifically the fridge.  
 He found nothing much of interest, so settled on a loaf of bread and fire whiskey. He didn't much like getting drunk, so he poured himself two glasses before putting the bottle away.  
He sat on the kitchen island munching away until he looked at the clock. **Six forty-five**. So he was already an hour late. What else was new?

Harry spent the next hour cleaning, with the radio on in the background.

Nearly **eight o'clock** , and he decided to make his way upstairs. He took his shower, dressed, and did all his nightly things before crawling into bed.  
 

Five minutes of laying in the dark he heard a few loud banging noises followed by screams. His body suddenly felt very tense and his hands were shaking uncontrollably. He tried to steady his breathing, and found his chest hurt slightly. His eyes were watery, and suddenly he was crying for no apparent reason.

It was **eight seventeen** , and Ron was home.

  "Harry?" Ron called, receiving no answer. 

Seeing Harry's keys and cloak in their place, Ron knew he'd been cleaning and frowned. Harry only cleaned when stressed. Taking a forgotten piece of bread, Ron made his way upstairs.

 

  "Harry, where a-oh." Ron had finally noticed his boyfriend in bed, crying.

Hurrying to his side, Ron sat awkwardly. "What's, uh, what's up?" _You idiot,_ he thought _what kind of question is that?_

Harry didn't look at him as he hastily wiped his few tears. "Ron? 'm fine."

Ron stared at him. "I'm stupid, but not that stupid, Harry."

Harry chuckled before it descended into a quiet sobbing sound.

Ron didn't hesitate to bring him into an embrace this time. "Oh, Harry, what's wrong?" he whispered against Harry's cheek.

Harry relaxed against him. "I dunno,"

Ron didn't believe him.

  "Really, Ron." Harry turned to look at him, his green eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I was fine all night, then I got in bed and..." He waved his arms as though to say _'and this happened'._

Ron toyed with Harry's fingers and shifted so Harry was partly in his lap. "Then we'll have to make you feel better, won't we?"

Harry looked at him curiously. "But-"

Ron shifted them so they were cuddling, facing towards each other. "Helping?" Ron asked, kissing Harry's nose.

  "A bit." Harry breathed.

  "What were you thinking about?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged with one shoulder. "I wasn't lyi-"

 

  "Shh, Harry. I know you weren't. I just thought if we knew what you were thinking, that could help."

  "I don't know...I was just scared, I guess."

  "You seemed fine at work."

Harry agreed. "But that was with you," he blushed. "you didn't come home until I was nearly asleep."

  "I'm sorry."

  "You do that a lot." Harry told him sadly.

  "I know." Ron apologized.

It was silent until it occurred to Ron that Harry had said he was scared. "Wait, why were you scared?"

  "I heard noises."

  "What noises?"

  "I think it was just some kids setting off a loud thing."

  "You're so descriptive." Ron teased.

Harry pinched him. "I don't know what it was, prat! It was just loud, and booming, and then there were screams-"

  "Did it remind you of the war?"

Harry didn't have an answer for that, and just looked at Ron. "I don't know. Maybe."

  "I noticed you cleaned. Was that before or after?"

  "Before, maybe after? I was really on edge since I got home."

Ron nodded. "I should've been here, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Where do you go? You never come home with me."

  "I go out and..."

  "And?"

  "You're going to think it's stupid." Ron looked at the wall.

Harry kissed his cheek lightly. "No I won't."

  "Will too."

  "Will not. Now tell me."

  "I've been taking...guitar lessons with a Muggle."

Harry stared at him. "..Why?"

  "I wanted to impress you." Ron chuckled nervously. "That's beside the point! I should have told you, and been here for you, but I wasn't and you got scared and you cried an--"

  "Shut up, it's not your fault. Any normal person w-"

  "Since when has our life been normal?"

  "Never."

  "And I wouldn't change a thing. Did you have dinner, or just that bit of bread?"

  "How did you-?'

  ''It was on the counter. Now come down to the kitchen and I'll make you dinner."

  "No way, you'll blow up the house! I'm cooking."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 201  
> Warning: kiss

Ron wasn't good at many things. He could play chess, and he knew how to make a person laugh, yes. But he wasn't good at much. One thing he was good at, was running.

He ran when Hermione told him she wanted to marry, he ran when the next few girlfriends (okay and boyfriends) had wanted to take the next Step, and now? Now he wanted to run again. 

This time from Harry. The person he always ran with. The one he'd been best friends with from the time they were eleven. The one who had found a way into his huge family. The one— you get the point. Oh hell one more.   
The one he loved. 

Harry took his hand. "What if you didn't run? This one time. What if you stayed, and let Love overtake you?"

  "I'm scared to."

  "Let me show you that you don't have to be."

And Harry kissed him.   
 Soft at first, almost scared. But then it was more passionate, hands in hair, along his sides, his waist...

  "Okay." Ron rasped. "I won't run this time."

The smile Harry gave in return was so worth it.   
Worth all the possible heartbreak, everything. 

  "Brilliant," Harry whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 651  
> Warning: death mentions, i think it's kinda funny, deathly hallows spoilers, a lotta cursing, Ron POV, cheesy ending

Shit.  
Shit, shit, shit!  
Harry's dead.  
Fuck!

Hermione took hold of my hand, and I pulled her to my chest in a hug.

  "He's not really..?" she was asking it, and I couldn't give her the answer she wanted, so I just hugged her tighter. 

  "We have to kill the snake," I told her as quiet as I could.

Hagrid was placing Harry -- my best friend -- at his feet, I want to slice Voldemort's head off. No one gets to kill Harry, he just, he doesn't die! That's kind of his 'thing'.

I suppose I should feel sadness, or regret for not telling him I love him, but I don't. I don't feel much of anything, actually. Besides rage. So much rage. It feels like my whole body is filled to the top with just, anger.

I looked around. Hermione was clutching my hand tightly, tears threatening to come out of her eyes. Dad was holding Ginny back, she was crying. Everyone was crying. I don't think we have much hope left, without Harry.

_Fuck this shit._

* * *

 

After Voldemort is dead

  
I can't believe it.

Harry's alive!

  "Guys," I heard a whisper from nowhere. "It's me, Harry."

Of course, his cloak. Thank _fuck_ for that cloak.

As soon as we left the great hall and Harry took the cloak off, Hermione flew at him. If I didn't know she couldn't actually, I might have thought she was flying.

  "Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as her hair fell across his face. Honestly, how she doesn't inhale some of her hair, I don't know.

In seconds she was crying over him, hugging him, and...hitting him. Yep, she was definitely hitting him.

  "Ow, Hermione!" Harry complained. 

She finally let go and told him -- in a voice that would scare even Bellatrix -- "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again! We thought you were dead."

Harry nodded, with an odd look on his face. He didn't seem like he wanted to look at either of us for more than two seconds.

Hermione left us alone. "You two should talk."

So, here we are, sat on the dirty ground, in silence. I should say something.

  "You died."

  "Yep."

  "Yet here you are."

  "Uh, yeah, that too."

Harry still wasn't looking at me. 

  "I uh, need to tell you something, Harry."

Fuck, no going back now.

Harry nodded, looking at his feet. "Okay."

I couldn't seem to speak.

  "What is it, Ron?" Harry asked, looking at my neck, rather than my face.

_Shit, shit, shit._

  "I love you, and I thought I'd never get to tell you, and I'm sorry, but I love you and that's that."

Harry seemed to actually blush and -- fucking finally! -- looked at me.

  "You what?"

I sighed. 

  "I love you, Harry. And I needed to say it before you died, but I didn't so I'm telling you now."

Harry leaned back, so his hands held him up. "Wow."

  "Wow?"

  "I never expected that. I thought you were gonna tell me to fuck off."

Ron blinked.

Once.

Twice.

  "Um why?"

  "I left you guys-"

  "I left too."

  "I died!"

  "True."

  "You love me?"

Ron nodded. "Don't make me say  it again, please."

  "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

  "Why do you think?"

Harry shrugged.

  "Do you like me?" I asked. 

  "Wh-what?" He was blushing again, a very un-Harry thing. 

  "Do you like me back, or are we going to be really fucking awkward around each other now?"

Harry shrugged. "I think, I think we've always kind of loved each other. Else we wouldn't be best friends, eh?"

  "So what do we..?"

  "I don't have any idea."

  "Gin's going to kill us."

  "Well, we can run away to New Zealand. She can't get us there."

  "New Zealand, really?" How did he come up with that?

  "What? The people who live there are called 'Kiwis'." Harry laughed.

  "Well, how about this. I can just call you my Kiwi and we can ask Hermione to hold Ginny back." _Damn Ron, that was smooth!_

  "Hmm. Okay."

We're dating now? Like, I can hold his hand? That sounds weird. Does he want me to hold his hand? I want to hold his hand. 

Harry suddenly put his hand on mine and "all was well".


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 249  
> Warning: mentions of homophobia, angsty?, a curse word

Ron looked up from his bag of crisps at the sound of the door slamming and loud footsteps. "Hello?"

Harry met him in the kitchen and sat down.

Ron watched him for a moment, before deciding he should say something. "You're home early, it's not even lunch."

  "I was fired." Harry said it shortly, reaching into the bag and taking a few crisps. 

  "Care to tell me why, or should I start guessing?" Ron didn't know if he was doing the right thing, but he didn't like a brooding Harry. 

  "Because well," he shrugged. "Because we're dating."

  "What?" That was definitely not what Ron had expected. "What do you mean?"

  "The Ministry is homophobic, Ron. They fired me because I'm dating you, a male. When I should be dating a female, apparently."

  "Oh."

  "Oh?" Harry let out a strangled laugh. 

Ron shrugged. "Oh. I mean, what else is there to say? We know the Ministry is full of shit, that's why I don't work there."

Harry nodded. "I just never thought I'd get fired because of who I loved. It's not fair."

Ron gave a grimace, and held Harry's hand. "I know. But it's alright. If you say you don't trust the Ministry, no one will. And you can get back at them like that."

  "By causing the public to riot?"

  "Exactly."

  "Oh boy," Harry drawled. "I can't wait."

  "There's the spirit!" Ron laughed. "C'mon Harry, let's watch that show you like, then we can take a nap."

  "Okay."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 499  
> Warning: mentions of infidelity, cheating

Ron tiptoed through the house, trying not to wale up Harry or James. Bloody hell. If he woke up James, he was dead.

  "Ron? Is that you?" Harry yawned, reaching into air for his glasses. 

Ron cursed under his breath. "Er, heeeey, Harry."

Harry glared at nothing. "Where are my glasses?"

_Do I have to give them to him? If he can't see he can't get mad at me, right?_

Harry found his glasses, and was up on his feet now. He looked awful, but like himself. He had on only a pair of pants and a red shirt that had spit up and milk on it. His hair was as bad as ever, and he was blinking hard to wake himself up. 

Ron swayed awkwardly while he waited for Harry to yell. He rarely yelled at Ron - he never yelled at James - but when he did, it was usually after Ron had been drinking. 

Today, however, he didn't yell. 

  "Ron, where were you?"

Ron sighed. "I told you I was at the pub with some mates, didn't I?"

  "You also said you'd be home before dinner."

  "Chill, Harry. I'm here now."

  "Ron, I can't do this."

  "Do what?"

  "I can't —" Harry leaned against the counter heavily. "I can't keep waiting for you to come home. I drive myself mad wondering if you're hurt, or... Or if maybe you won't come back."

Ron frowned, and reached forward. "Mate. That's not gonna happen."

  "Hermione came over last night, just before the evening Prophet goes out." Harry settled himself at the table, brushing invisible crumbs off it. "She told me not to leave, because the Prophet had a picture of you doing something."

Ron waited for him to continue, but he didn't. "What was I supposedly doing?"

  "She refused to tell me, so I fed Jamie, and waited for you. Around seven, George visited. He brought three boxes of triple W products. And he told me that even if we broke up, I'd still be part of the family."

When Harry looked up at him, Ron was startled to see how sad he looked. "Harry, what—"

  "He gave me the photo from the Prophet. It was a picture of you kissing a girl outside Pogue Mahone." Harry stared at him, silently asking Ron to lie. To say it was a forged picture. 

Ron stayed silent. 

"You know Ron, you really hurt me."

  "I was drunk."

  "That's no excuse!" Harry exclaimed, still not quite yelling. 

Harry put his head in his hands and shook. 

Ron knew from years of experience Harry was trying not to cry, and was failing. 

  " _Hey._ "

  "What?"

  "I love you."

  "I...I love you too. We have to talk about this."

  "I know."

They were silent for a good time, until Harry said quietly, "I think I need to go for the day."

  "Okay."

  "Would you mind if I took James?"

  "I'd rather you didn't. That way I know you're coming back."

  "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't think Ron would ever do something like this, and I don't hate him. This was requested.


End file.
